A verbal response needed
by canny-bairn
Summary: JJ knows just how to frustrate the love of her life, when he's trying to ask something important. Fluffy oneshot!


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**As requested by Deeda, something fluffy :D Just a simple JJ/Hotch one-shot. Enjoy!**

...

JJ stretched her arms above her head as she lay in the comfortably plush bed. The pillows were in just the right position and the thick duvet was tightly wrapped around her naked body while she listened to the running water coming from the shower in the bedroom's ensuite bathroom.

Smiling to herself, the liaison wiggled her toes as she felt her whole body slowly wake.

The soft lighting of the room did nothing to help her stir from the perfectly snug bed. Hearing the water stop, the Pennsylvanian's smile widened as she listened to the bathroom's occupant move around.

A few moments later, the bathroom door opened and Aaron Hotchner strolled out with one white towel wrapped around his waist while another white towel was in his hands drying is hair.

He smirked at the sight of the blonde wrapped in his bedcovers with a satisfied expression etched onto her sleepy face. "What are you doing awake?"

"You weren't here." JJ replied with a small pout.

Hotch scoffed. "I thought I'd jump in the shower before you'd spend all morning in there."

JJ rolled her eyes. "It's your fault for making this place so perfect. The shower has just the right pressure, your bed is so welcoming..."

"You're right about the bed." He said as he flopped down next to the resting liaison.

Leaning up on his elbows, the profiler hovered next to blonde but on top of the blanket. Raising his eyes as JJ rested on of her hands on the back of his neck, Hotch wondered whether or not he was about to ruin something perfect. "So... last night..."

JJ smirked knowingly. "Yeah, last night was definitely... interesting."

"I asked you to marry me." Hotch stated with a small smile not sure if he could read the expression on the face of his girlfriend of the last eighteen months.

JJ bit her lower lip slightly. "Yes, you did."

"And that led to you kissing me." Hotch watched JJ for any tell tale signs.

JJ nodded slowly before reluctantly moving so she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I remember."

"And that kissing led to sex..." Hotch's voice trailed off as JJ giggled softly.

JJ pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he came to sit opposite her. "Pretty damn good sex."

The Unit Chief smiled softly but his face quickly neutral and serious. "You never answered my question."

"I didn't." JJ agreed in a whisper.

Hotch gazed down her body where the duvet wasn't as concealing as JJ had intended it to have been. "Not that I don't admire your ability to distract me, and I don't want to rush you, but I need to know what you're thinking?"

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" JJ repeated slowly with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Hotch mockingly stared sternly. "JJ, this is important."

JJ chuckled. "I know."

"So, what are you thinking?" Hotch pressed determinedly.

JJ bit her lower lip and tilted her head. "I'm thinking... We have no bread left for toast."

"JJ!" Hotch moaned in frustration.

Before he could berate his partner's humorous mood she attempted to spring free from her duvet. Before she could get both feet free, Hotch caught her waist and pushed her back down. This time she was on top of the covers and her head was lying towards the foot of the bed.

Resting his knees at either side of the petite blonde, Hotch hovered over JJ with his damp body still dripping with water every so often down onto the trapped liaison.

Hotch pleaded with his eyes as she stared up at him in shock of his sudden forcefulness. "I just need to know I didn't scare you with my question."

Running her hands over his bare chest and up to his cheeks, JJ dragged his face down to kiss her once more. "I thought the first kiss gave you my answer."

Frowning, Hotch tensed his arms slightly as he lifted himself back up to where he was hovering. "What are you saying?"

"For a profiler your deduction skills really need working on, Hotchner." JJ smirked as her eyes widened.

Watching his girlfriend intensely, the often perceived stoic agent controlled his hopes. "JJ, people generally need a verbal answer to question I asked."

"And what was that question again?" JJ chuckled. "I got sidetracked."

Pinching her side, Hotch smirked as she gave a playful yelp. "JJ, please stop teasing me."

"Aaron let me sit up." JJ attempted to sit up by pressing her chest into his.

He shook his head and held his ground. "JJ, tell me your answer."

Sighing, JJ lay back down and became serious. "Ask your question again!"

"JJ." Hotch warned through gritted teeth.

JJ ran her thumb over the profiler's lower lip, while her free hand rested on top of his right hand that was helping to support his weight. "Aaron, ask me your question again."

Upon her adamant request, Hotch sat up and pulled JJ up with him so they were both kneeling in front of each other. Running a hand through JJ's knotted blonde hair, Hotch smiled softly and began. "Jennifer Jareau, I love how stubborn you are and how frustrated you make me. I want to wake up with you here in my bed every morning and wrap you in my arms every night. Now will you please stop teasing me and say yes."

JJ frowned slightly and tilted her head. "Say yes to what?"

Rolling his eyes, Hotch groaned deeply. "JJ will you marry me?"

Smiling widely JJ wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and pushed him back on the bed with unknown strength. Pressing her lips to his, she forced him to cave as their tongues tangled in a passionate dance for control.

Separating slightly, the now trapped agent's arms were above his head as JJ straddled his waist and leaned back down so their mouths were inches apart. Smiling, JJ met Hotch's hazel eyes loving. "Yes."

"What?" Hotch blurted out in shock as JJ, still completely undressed, smiled with a huge grin creating dimples in her cheeks.

"I said yes." JJ giggled blissfully.

Hotch gently sat up, moving JJ with him and easily moving the smaller woman to his lap. Reaching forwards, he picked up his white work shirt and suit jacket off of the floor.

Wrapping the shirt around JJ after she drew closer to him for warmth, Hotch searched his jacket for the small velvet box he's placed there after the ambiguous ending to the previous evening.

Both of the couple still had uncontrollable smiles on their faces as Hotch found the small box. Pressing a kiss to JJ's cheek, that caused her to giggle quietly with happiness, Hotch opened the compartment to show the excited blonde the ring he had bought only a few weeks into their relationship.

Last night was the product of months of planning. Rossi offered to babysit Jack and Henry after Hotch had got the pair into the new exclusive restaurant in DC, something his younger brother had helped him out with.

After a BAU case had overrun longer than expected, the pair had to go to the fancy restaurant in their work clothes but nonetheless the dinner was special. Afterwards they had walked down the street to a popular bar where Hotch offered JJ the chance to dance, something she loved to do but rarely did, or even admitted to liking.

After, he bought the liaison ice cream and they drove home. As JJ opened the door to his apartment she was welcomed with bouquets and bouquets of white roses, JJ's favourite flowers, and dozens of lit vanilla scented candles.

What JJ hadn't seen on the way out was Garcia and Prentiss sneaking out of the building after Hotch had clandestinely texted them before getting into the car to head home from the ice-cream stall.

The Unit Chef had repeated his well rehearsed speech to the love of his live.

Once Hotch had finished proposing, JJ just stared down at him, her face blanker than ever.

As he looked up hopefully, Hotch thought he saw something register in her face, instead of answer JJ just kneeled down in front of him and pressed her lips to his.

That stunned reaction led to this moment.

Hotch sitting on his bed with JJ in his lap as he placed the simple silver 1920's princess cut ring onto JJ's finger.

JJ bit her lower lip again as the gorgeous ring slipped onto her finger with ease. "Aaron, this is..."

"You like?" Hotch asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

JJ pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love it."

Hotch grinned at his fiancée's grateful expression. "I wanted to get you a bigger diamond but I thought this one suited you better."

"It's perfect." JJ responded quickly.

Hotch chuckled into another kiss. Slowly easing JJ back down on to the bed, their lips staying connected as he removed his shirt from off his soon to be bride.

Parting a little so they could breathe Hotch gazed down at JJ's smirk. Leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw, JJ tilted her head slightly to her left. "Let's stay in bed today, Mr Hotchner."

"I think that's a great idea, Mrs Jareau-Hotchner." Hotch replied happily returning his lips to hers.

...

**(Side note – I always tend to name JJ, Jareau-Hotchner just for the fact that she'd end up being JH instead of JJ :S) **

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
